We're one and we're twain, now let's play a game!
by TamaraHefner
Summary: Paul and Peter intrude yet another house, expecting to be able to play their usual funny games. What they didn't expect is that one of their hostages is just as sick as they are, and she's really excited to play along... Paul x OC


AN: A different take on the whole Funny Games story. I wanted to write something where one completely selfish character with a strong will to survive (maybe she'll have some sociopathic touches, I don't know) gets into a game of the boys and plays along without hesitating and without caring for the other characters. Also, maybe there will be some stockholm syndrome!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Funny Games or any of it's characters. I do own my OC's, Mary, Helen and Sally, though.**

"This is going to be so much _fun_!", Helen exclaimed. Mary looked at her and studied her features, like she always did, no matter how long she knew a person.

_Kinda pretty. Tall. Blonde. Blue eyes. Somewhat fake appearance. Too much make up. Trampy clothes. Bulge on her left cheek, probably due to her fathers' violence again. Has been crying recently. _

"Heck yes, I love sleepovers! What movie do you two wanna watch?"

That remark came from Sally, and Mary's gaze moved automatically over to her, observing and analyzing her appearance as well.

_Boring. Dark blonde hair. Grey eyes. No make up. Pouty lips. Cheap clothes. Cat scratches on her neck. Sleep deprived._

"Mary, are you here with us?", Sally laughed. Mary looked Sally straight in the eyes and started mirroring her laugh.

"Stop it, I hate it when you do that.", Helen intervened.

"Do what?", Mary replied with an over-the-top faked confused expression on her face.

"The mocking. Stop mocking Sally and me all the time.", the blonde said, looking away.

"Sorry." Mary's expression changed immediately, pretending to care.

"Come on you two, be nice to each other!"

That was Sally speaking again, with the usual big, annoying smile on her face.  
Mary asked herself why she had even agreed to this dumb sleepover. She hated Helen and she found Sally utterly annoying. But her mother was worried about the fact that Mary didn't have any close friends, so that was a good opportunity to soothe her worries.

Mary's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing doorbell.

Sally groaned and said: "I don't wanna get up, I'm so comfy right now!"  
"Ugh, I'm not going either.", said Helen.

'Lazy bitches', Mary thought

Mary stood up, turned around and said in a menacing voice: "If it's a serial killer, I'll let him in."

Helen and Sally pretended to be really scared and then started laughing.  
After going downstairs, Mary got distracted by her own appearance in the big hallway mirror. People would think that she was vain and maybe they were somewhat right, but it was mostly just that part of her that analyzed everyone, even her own reflection.

_Small. Innocent face. Brown, mid-length hair. A dress that's a little bit too revealing. Dark green eyes. A just as dark countenance. No visible clues on her private life._

When she saw her own face in the mirror, she immediately changed her dark expression to a happy and welcoming one. There were people at the door, after all.  
Keeping her expression in place she stepped to the door and opened it, revealing two good looking young men, a little older than herself. She looked at the taller, more attractive one first.

_Honey blonde, neatly combed hair. Athlethic. Smiling. Cold eyes, but still handsome. All dressed in white. Gloves. No visible clues about his private life. A facade that is too clean, overall._

Her gaze wandered to the other one.

_Hair a little bit darker, curlier. A little chubbier than the other one. Also smiling. Almost dumb expression on his face. White shirt, dark shorts. Also wearing gloves. Also no visible clues. Definetely too clean._

Mary looked at the gloves again. Gloves? During summer? That seemed odd. And since Mary never bothered with being polite, she only shortly introduced herself, extended her hand and asked: "What's with the gloves?"

"Nice to meet you, Mary. I'm Paul, this is Peter. We... uhm... are both having trouble with eczemas, you know.", the taller one answered.

"Are you brothers?", she asked, a spark of curiosity awakening inside her head.

"No, we're not, but we look alike, don't we?", explained the guy who was introduced as Peter.

"Yes, you do.", she said, keeping her 'welcome, strangers' facade plastered on her face. "And what do you want?"

"Don't you want to know who we are?", the man who was introduced as Peter asked.

"You're Peter and that's Paul. You're not brothers. What else should I know?" Mary never bothered with knowing things about the neighbours or who was friends with whom. She just didn't care.

The taller one, Paul, started explaining: "Well, we are staying at the Blair's house for the weekend and Mrs Blair ran out of eggs and-"

Mary interrupted him. "So you need eggs. How many?"

Paul's expression immediately changed. "You're being impolite, Mary. You shouldn't interrupt people while they are talking."

"But I don't care who you're staying with, so if you want eggs, you should stop babbling and tell me how many you need.", Mary snapped.

She saw something that looked like anger flickering up in Paul's eyes. He was just about to say something when Peter said: "Four would be fine."

"Four then. Stay where you are, I'll be right back.", she smiled and headed for the kitchen.

The eggs, as well as the whole rest of the house, belonged to Sally's family, who were, except for Sally, all out of the house, so Mary figured it would be okay to give four eggs away. After a minute of searching she had found four eggs in the fridge and brought them to the young men, who had blatantly walked into the hallway and were now looking around the house.

"Excuse you, but I think I asked you to wait outside.", Mary said, dropping her nice facade and glaring at them with her 'normal' face.

"We thought it wouldn't be a problem.", Peter stated.

"Well you thought wrong. Here are your eggs. Now leave."

Mary definetely had no time for games, no matter how good looking Paul was and wanted to give one of them the eggs, but neither of them took them.

Paul hooted: "You're being so incredibly _rude_, Mary! I think your parents should have taught you some manners. Where are your parents by the way?"

"They're not here. This isn't my house. I'm here with two other people, Sally and Helen.", Mary said without thinking twice.

Peter looked at Paul with a face Mary couldn't quite classify and Paul nodded in agreement. Then he closed the door and both of them took a few more steps into the house.

Mary shook her head. "No, I said get _out_, not get _in_! How dumb are you two?"

In that moment, Paul hit her, hard, and she fell to the floor, along with the eggs she still held in her hand. "You don't call other people dumb, do you hear me? That is very impolite."

While she was on the floor, Mary thought and thought and then it clicked. The gloves. The odd behaviour. The question, whether her parents were there or not. This situation reminded her of many cases she had read about in the newspaper. The culprits tricked their way into the house of their chosen victims and took anyone in the chosen household hostage and tortured them for multiple hours, just to murder them. It had to be these guys, she felt it.

"It's not impolite if it's the truth.", Mary said defiantly, while looking directly at Paul.

Upstairs, Helen and Sally opened the door, probably to check what the noise was about, and proceeded to walk down the stairs when they saw her laying on the floor next to the cracked eggs, and the two tall young men. Both girls looked confused.

"Mary? What happened? And who are you two?", Sally's voice went all the way from concerned to angry.

"I'm Paul, this is Peter and your friend insulted both of us, I got angry and slapped her, but only a little. I apologize for that. No need to shout at us."

Mary got up in the meantime and readjusted her dress, noticing how Paul looked at her revealed areas.

'Look all you want, handsome, I've got no problem with it.', she thought to herself. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. She had always had a thing for psychopaths, she couldn't explain why, and this one was very handsome.  
Why not test whether or not she could survive in a situation like that?  
Maybe she could and have her fun too. Sure, it was a risk, but she was bored. And this seemed like fun.  
They wanted to play the polite creeps? She could play along.

"I suppose I was indeed very rude. I accept your apology and apologize too. Why don't you stay and join us?", Mary purred with the sweetest smile she could fake, fixing Paul's eyes with hers.

As a reaction to what she said, both men smiled. Paul said, almost in a proud tone: "Look, she can be polite! How wonderful! We accept your offer, of course."

"Wow, how nice of you, Mary! And I already thought you were going to act like a bitch the whole time! Sorry for the word.", Peter said

"Mary, what the fuck? Why are you inviting these strangers in? What's going on?", Helen screamed. Her face had probably become all red, but that was not visible because of her make up.

Peter walked over to her, trying to calm her down. "Hey, nothing will happen to you, if you just do as we say!"

As an answer Helen only looked at him in disbelief.

Mary wanted to push the limits, she wanted to know if it was the guys from the newspaper or not. Maybe they would reveal something unwillingly.

She looked straight at Peter and stated: "That sounds like something that a psycho killer would say."

It was completely silent until Paul started laughing. "Isn't she funny? I like her, even though she was rude at first! This will be a good game, right Tubby?"

"Stop calling me that! You know I have weight issues!", Peter raged.

"Ohh, don't argue, you two. Shall I show you where the living room is? This way.", Mary coaxed, leading them to Sally's living room with the large sofa.

Mary sat down and Sally sat herself down right next to her, so she could whisper in her ear: "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Mary?"

Mary looked at her with a cold expression and said, louder than necessary: "It's rude to whisper when you have guests, Sally."

Sally stared at her with a disbelievingly expression and Mary just smiled and turned her attention towards Paul again.  
Yes, this would be fun.

AN: Okay, Mary is weird, I know. But I want her to be that way. Reviews (criticism or even compliments) are highly appreciated :) (Also, I'm very sorry for not updating my TWD fanfiction, meet me in my corner of shame)


End file.
